Unlikely Possibility
by Yukimura Mika
Summary: Here begins a story of love, romance, drama, and... tennis? Watch what happenens when a certain flirtatious trickster and a fierce girl inexperienced with boys and love cross paths!


"…_Yukimura… Seigaku… they…" _

"_...didn't I tell you not to talk to me about tennis anymore?!"_

"…"

"_..why don't you just go home already?!"_

Sanada Genichirou could only lower his head in utter regret and shame as he and the Rikkai Dai regulars silently left their captain's hospital room. Sure, they were overjoyed that their beloved Buchou, Yukimura Seiichi, had successfully undergone his surgery, but after all the trust that Yukimura had put upon him when he entrusted the team's welfare for the Kantou regionals, he felt like he had done the unforgivable.

"…_!!!"_

"…_UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!"_

An unexpected scream came from within the room.

It only heightened the tension.

Sanada balled his fists hard;

Renji calmly frowned;

Yagyuu looked at Niou frustratingly;

Jackal was trying to comfort Marui who was getting teary-eyed;

Niou looked down, hands in his pockets…

…While Akaya punched a wall in utter rage at the whole situation.

Truly, that was among the rainiest days the Rikkai Dai Fuzoku team had ever had.

**~//**UNLIKELY**POSSIBILITY**|

**CHAPTER**ONE** | eyes that meet**

"---EH?"

"…But why me?"

"_Onegai ne, Mika."_

_*smile*_

"…Don't look at me like that~"

Yukimura Mika merely sighed in reply to her smiling brother. Though he wanted to do it himself, Seiichi could not go out of the hospital just yet. Not until the week was over. So until then, his younger sister would be the only person he could ask to check up on the Rikkai Dai Regulars. Lord only knows what they could be doing when Sanada wasn't around…

"I only want you to see how everyone is doing now, that's all." He reassured, smiling gently. "It'll be fine; Sanada may be strict but he doesn't eat people you know."

"Demo, doesn't Sanada-san come here to visit and report to you often already?" Mika shrugged. "…And also, they're all…"

"…well… you know…"

"…_boys?"_

Mika shivered.

What if one of the regulars caught her spying?

They could get the wrong idea.

And not only that, boys were hard to get along with…

_(…well, that's what she thought, at least.)_

Perhaps because she's never really had any contact with the opposite gender.

"Maa, Sanada may be there watching, but some of our 'kids' can be a bit too sly. Like that petenshi and demon, for example…"

Though they were a little crazy and unruly at times, deep inside, Seiichi thought Rikkai would've been dull and uninteresting without them.

"But—"

"…I promise it'll just be for this week."

"…"

"I'll treat you to some desserts there as soon as we start classes~"

"…Really?"

It was then that he hit his imouto's weakness spot-on---

**Sweets and Pastries.**

"Really."

"Well…"

"_Rikkai Dai is known for its cooking club's pastries, after all..."_

The younger Yukimura paused in thought.

She couldn't win against her older brother today.

Seiichi: 1 / Mika: 0

"Oh… all right."

"...but you owe me a strawberry parfait!" She joked, laughing as she finally agreed. Perhaps this would finally bring back his usual cheerfulness after all that tennis drama.

…_(and either way, she had been eyeing the sweets in the Rikkai Dai canteen for a while now, too…)_

"Deal." Seiichi chuckled.

"But nii-sama, you know I'm afraid of boys…" She stated, sitting on a chair next to his hospital bed while throwing a piece of candy in her mouth. "…no funny ideas, okay?"

"I promise." Her brother patted her on the head gently. As protective as he was of his little sister, he felt that she needed to loosen up a bit.

Since her mother was quite protective of the only girl, they let her study in a separate, all-girls school from primary up until now.

Not only that, but when Mika was in kinder, one of her male classmates literally bit her arm once because he thought that that was a way to express to someone that you like them—the little boy misinterpreted the saying, 'the more you hate, the more you love' and thus becoming one of the causes of Mika's phobia.

He could still remember the expression on Mika's face when she first met Sanada and Renji when they took a little visit to their home... The three of them were still first years then.

Poor girl could barely keep her head up while talking.

"_Okaeri Seiic—"_

"Ah, hello Mika~"

"--Seiichi, your younger sister, I presume?"

"…"

"Un. Mika, these are my two very good friends Yanagi and Sanada. We're just going to discuss the ranking matches over dinner. I hope you don't mind."

"…"

"…You all right, Mika?"

"_A…Ano… Hajimemashite… Sanada-san… Yanagi-san--"_

"_Eto… If you'd excuse me… I'll just get some, uh… food…"_

"…Yukimura, she seems a bit nervous. Is it me?"

"…Don't worry, Sanada, it's not you."

"Sou. There's a 97% chance that she has androphobia."

Over the years, though, this fear of the opposite gender became less and less, however, it was still obviously there as Mika could still not get too close to any boy as a friend. Their father, being the less strict parent, wanted her to experience 'how society really is' and was able to persuade their mother into letting her move to Rikkai the day Seiichi resumes classes in the next semester. Apart from that, Seiichi would also need some assistance for his health, and Mika could have someone to protect her in turn.

The captain's smile slightly grew wider as ideas ran through his mind.

"_Agenda for next week:"_

"…_100 laps for anyone slacking off and…"_

"…_introducing Mika to the regulars."_

"_(… perhaps I should make it 150 laps?)"_

Mika sweatdropped when she looked at his expression.

She knew something was playing in his head.

"…Nii-sama…"

_The next day…_

**MONDAY, Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Tennis Courts, 3:24 PM**

"…_TARUNDORU!"_

Mika flinched as she heard another one of Sanada's scolds followed by a firm slap.

"_Whoever received that might've had a coma by now…" _She thought, sweatdropping_. "They'll definitely feel that in the morning."_

"Sanada-san isn't this 'angry' when visiting though… he's always so calm and somewhat nice…"

For the first day of her 'watching', Mika sat among the slightly large crowd of onlookers in the stands. It was enough to see all of the regulars' whereabouts without attracting attention. Seiichi gave her a list of the regulars with their respective descriptions.

"_I wonder what is it this time?"_ She looked around. There was a boy with messy, curly hair on his knees with the _fukubuchou's_ hand in midair.

It seemed like the boy nearly hit someone in the face with a tennis ball out of irritation.

"_He must be that Kirihara Akaya-kun nii-sama was talking about…"_

"…_ah, and of course there's our Yanagi-san as usual… I wonder, though, how on earth can he write that data with his eyes closed?"_

She continued observing, taking little notes every now and then.

"Marui-kun and Jackal-kun seem to be doing great too…" She chuckled.

"…_Well, perhaps Marui-kun should lay off the sweets just a bit_."

Scanning the courts, she saw a silver haired boy seemingly lecturing another that was carrying golf rackets.

This odd scene made her laugh.

"_He must've gone off golfing again…Yagyuu Hiroshi-san, right?" _

Absorbed into her writing of notes,

She didn't notice a pair of sharp eyes watching her.

It didn't take more than a few seconds for her to sense and return the stare, however.

Mika's eyes immediately shot back in the direction of the silver-haired regular who, in a split second, looked like he wasn't doing anything suspicious.

Her eyes narrowed as she watched him begin practicing with his doubles partner.

"_Gah! He was the guy who helped me earlier at the stairs… Iyaa… how embarrassing…!!"_

_**EARLIER…**_

"_Let's see… Boy's tennis club room… club room… ah, I'm lost…!!"_

Mika was re-reading the directions Seiichi gave her on a piece of paper while walking upstairs, unsure of where to go, really. She wasn't sure of the directions as Rikkai Dai was a HUGE place—it is, after all, a university.

"_Second floor, west wing, the third room to the righ—"_

Caught up in deep thought, she carelessly bumped into someone who was going downstairs, lost her usual strong sense of balance, and fell backwards like a traditional damsel in distress, which she of course, still feels ashamed of.

And it was then that they first met.

"…Wah--!!"

The stranger caught her just in time,

pulling her close to him.

It was somewhat an 'embrace'.

"…You all right, _ojou-chan_?"

She stood and immediately bowed in thanks,

her heart beating like crazy.

"Erm… _ano_, thank you… I have to get going…"

"You seem to be a little lost. Need help?"

"...I was looking for the tennis club room…"

"I see. Yagyuu, show the lost hime-sama to the club room,

if you don't mind~"

"But why me--"

"…You _are_ the gentleman, aren't you?"

*grin*

*sigh*

"If you mind, miss, it's just around the corner. Please come with me."

The boy she met earlier on at the stairs was none other than the trickster, Niou Masaharu.

"_First, he saves me from falling off a flight of stairs._

_Afterwards, he sees me watching them closely and writing things."_

She sighed, sweatdropping.

"…_Now I definitely look like some stalker."_

"_Maa_… I guess it's all right. He can't possibly know exactly what I'm doing here anyways~" the younger Yukimura straightened her expression, relaxed, and looked at someone else.

"_Why am I feeling nervous?"_

Just as she added her last thought, she saw him grin from the corner of her eye. She tried to shrug it off, but it seemed Niou's grin only widened into a playful, charming smirk. Mika's eyes began to wander around a bit in avoidance of his stare.

She was blushing.

_"Mika, calm down… He just saved you earlier like prince charming, that's all—wait, what am I talking about?!"_

Just as she was about to try and write instead, Mika immediately covered her face with the notebook to hide from Yagyuu. But to no avail. He looked in the same direction as his seemingly distracted partner, wondering what or who made the trickster give one of those 'I-saw-something-interesting-hee-hee~" looks.

"Something the matter, Niou-kun?" the 'gentleman' asked, walking to Niou's side of the court.

"_Iiya, nandemonai._ Just thought I saw someone I knew~" Niou simply waved it aside, grinning.

"_Is that so?" _Yagyuu replied, somewhat doubting. _"It must be that girl from earlier. They meet again, it seems…" _

"Well then, we have to continue practice. It's already change court." Yagyuu pushed his glasses up, throwing Niou the tennis ball.

"…Besides, Sanada-san's _angry face_ seems to be headed towards you. You don't want to be the next victim of his slap of doom, now, do you?"

The vice-captain noticed the pause in their practice and was starting to glare at the silver-haired trickster.

He just chuckled, as usual.

Before his racket made contact with the ball, though, Niou tried to take a quick glance at the mysterious girl's direction.

Mika stood up, and was about to exit the courts.

"_She's leaving."_

He merely grinned as the ball shot towards the other court, scoring a service ace.

"Laser Beam!"

"…_See you again sometime, then..."_

"…_Little miss Yukimura."_

UNLIKELY**POSSIBILITY** // **CHAPTER**ONE; **eyes** _that_ meet // **END** –

A LITTLE MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR:

Hai minna-san~! First of all, I'd like to thank you all for reading my story! It's nice to meet you all, I'm Yukimura Mika. Feel free to call me Mika. Anyways! Off to the point~

The main female character for this fanfiction is clearly an original character based on myself, and therefore carries all my traits and personality. I hope that's fine with you guys.

Apart from the blue hair and blue eyes as well as some other details, I'm exactly the same and indeed I am her personality and appearance-wise, so she will also have the insecurities, fears, strengths, weaknesses and values that I have. ^^;; I believe that sometimes it is better to base a character on yourself completely and not just a part of you, so that the character will not become a mary-sue.

Just so you all have a deeper look into me, or rather, her [xD this is getting confusing], I have a complete in-depth profile of her all readied up. Please proceed to the next chapter if you'd like to read it. More characters will be added as the story proceeds. Again, thank you very much for your kind comments and suggestions! Please, PLEASE do tell me if you find something offensive, boring, strange or whatever in the story, and especially tell me about the characters. If I seem to be making them go out of character, please tell me and suggest how you think the character would react instead, or something like that. If you think Mika is a mary-sue, please tell me too! o Of all the things I dislike in the literary world, it would be the mary and gary sue.

**Thank you very much!** –bows-

Until next time~!

02. 01. 2009 - MIKA

**Yukimura, Mika**

_Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chuu ~ Class 2-D ~ Number 28_

BASIC INFORMATION:

_Height:_ 158 cm

_Weight:_ 49 kg

_Blood Type:_ B

_Birthday:_ July 09

_Zodiac:_ Cancer

_Birth Place:_ Kanagawa, Kantou, Japan

_Current Location: _Kanagawa, Kantou, Japan

_Family:_ Father, Mother, Two Elder Brothers

TENNIS STATISTICS:

_Hand:_ Right [Tries hard to use left, but to no avail. xD]

_Play Style:_ Counter-Puncher

_Techniques:_ Kansei, Shockwave, Revolution

_Other Technique:_ Soul Release

_Shoes Brand:_ Prince Felicity

_Racket Brand:_ Prince O3 Hybrid Lite

_Body Strength:_

- Side Steps: 70 times

- 20m back-forth Sprinting: 114 times

- Back Muscle Power: 110 kg

- Grip (right): 50 kg

- 50m run: 6.4 seconds

- Long Jump: 230 cm

- 1500m Run: 4 Minutes 47 seconds

_Statistics: _[3, 4, 5, 5, 2 = 18/25]

- Power: Good

- Speed: Very Good

- Agility: Excellent

- Ball Control: Excellent

- Stamina: Satisfactory

LIKES/FAVORITES:

_Favorite Brand:_ Prince

_Favorite Color:_ Pink and Yellow

_Favorite Subject:_ Computer, History

_Favorite Food:_ Ebi Tempura, Caramel Cake, Milk

_Favorite motto:_"It's only the end once you give up."

_Favorite movies_: Movies about ancient Japan or China.

_Favorite books:_Fiction, 'How-to…" books

_Favorite music: _Classical, Any songs w/ actual meaningful/sensible lyrics & melody [Mostly J-Pop/J-Rock]

_Favorite date spot:_A peaceful, calm and quiet place where we can talk one on one casually… or maybe a theme park. xD

OTHER INFORMATION:

_Type of guy:_ Someone affectionate and caring.

_Hobby:_ Singing, Drawing (she draws quite well, but Seiichi draws and paints REALLY well), Watching the sky

_Committee:_ School Choir, Dept. of Beautification

_Worst Subject: _Math [Mika: Give me anything but this, please! _] (she's not someone who is good at figures)

_Often visited place in school:_Rooftop, Music Room, The campus flowerbed

_Uses allowance on:_Books, random cute things

_Most wanted thing right now:_To watch an orchestra live

_Daily Routine:_Sleeping with her music player on

_Doesn't like/bad at doing:_Fighting with people she loves, talking to boys because they easily make her flustered [before she met the Rikkai regulars]

_Special skill aside from tennis: _Helping people in many ways, Making strategies for console games

QUOTES:

"Zannen kedo, kore wa Rikkai no kachi."

_[It's unfortunate, but, this is Rikkai's win.]_


End file.
